Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Epizod 20 – Kaptur zdjęty
Weszli do środka. Luke pośrodku, po lewej Feel i Lanever Villecham, a po prawej Lando Calrissian. W sumie cała ta sytuacja coś Feelowi przypominała, chociaż on sam nie wiedział co. – Jeżeli ten miecz należał do Mace’a – powiedział Skywalker – to zgodnie z raportem księcia Organy musi on być właśnie tu. Wszyscy zaczęli węszyć i co ciekawe, wszyscy znaleźli wiele interesujących rzeczy. Na przykład Lando udało się dotrzeć do pary budów do garnituru. Feel zaś znalazł jego rękawiczki, których pewnie nigdy nie używał. – Mam! – krzyknął nagle Luke. – Jest tutaj! Kiedy jeden spośród dwóch ostatnich Jedi sięgnął po artefakt, obrzydził się. – O kurczę! Tu jest jeszcze ręka! – przestraszył się. To jednak nie przeszkadzało Lei Windu, która właśnie weszła do biura. Ona, jako silna kobieta chodząca w spodniach, jako jedyna zachowała zimną krew w żyłach. Kiedy jednak zdejmowała zastygniętą rękę z miecza świetlnego, wróciły do niej wspomnienia. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie pamiętną bitwę o Dantooine, kiedy to przystojny Murzyn zapukał do drzwi domu jej matki. To był właśnie Mace. Leia wiązała z nim swoją przyszłość, tak jak teraz wiązała ją z Lukiem. Windu jednak musiała wracać na Coruscant i szybko zapomniał o niej i o… dziecku?! Dopiero teraz Leia przypomniała sobie, że z Mace’em także miała dziecko. Ściślej córkę; na imię jej było Leia – to piękne imię otrzymała od matki. Jej matce teraz łza wypłynęła z oka i spłynęła po policzku. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy przeżyła atak szturmowców, który odbył się dwanaście lat temu. – Dlaczego tak długo trzymasz ten miecz, krowo? – zapytał Lanever Villecham, opierając się na lasce. – Nie lepiej, żebyśmy polecieli już na księżyc Endora, aby uzyskać ten pierwszy? – Nie – odparł szybko Luke. – Nie zapominaj, kanclerzu, że brakuje nam trzech – czerwonego, pomarańczowego i żółtego. Jeżeli Figi Kapuchon też pragnie zdobyć miecz pierwszego mistrza, zjawi się tu prędzej, niż… – …myślicie – wyszeptał wchodzący do biura Zabrak. – Ta opowieść skończy się dziś. Gdy zdobędę pierwszy miecz świetlny, stanę się silniejszy niż wszyscy najwięksi lordowie ciemności – niż Darth Bane, niż Darth Plagueis, niż Darth Sidious… a nawet niż Shmi Skywalkera! – Nie pozwolimy na to! – krzyknął Feel, uruchamiając zielony miecz, podczas gdy Luke zapalił ten niebieski. Pojedynek chwilę trwał, ale nikt nie zdawał się wygrywać. Kapuchon bowiem w swoich dłoniach dzierżył aż dwie legendarne bronie, co dawało mu przewagę. W końcu pokonał Luke’a i Feela, a grożąc im, przytrzymywał obydwie klingi swoich mieczy tuż przed ich szyjami. – Mogę potrzymać, dziewico? – zapytał potajemnie Lanever Villecham Leię Windu, wskazując na fioletowy miecz, który trzymała. – Ależ proszę bardzo – odparła kobieta. Kanclerz z kolei odrzucił swoją laskę. Wykorzystując nieuwagę Figiego, który coś tam szeptał pod nosem do pokonanych, podszedł tuż przed szybę i zapalił klingę legendarnej broni. – Ha! W walce mieczem świetlnym szkolił mnie sam mistrz Yoda! – krzyknął w stronę przeciwnika. Kapuchon obrócił się i wyśmiał przywódcę Nowej Republiki. I jak widać, mocno zbagatelizował całą tę sprawę. Rozpędzony Dathomirianin zaczął biec w kierunku Tarsunta. Ten jednak w ostatniej chwili odsunął się, tak że Zabrak uderzył w szybę, rozbijając ją, a przed tym, jak spadł, został ugodzony przez Lanevera Villechama mieczem świetlnym. Zaś dwie bronie, które dzierżył on sam, po chwili zawisły w powietrzu, utrzymywane Mocą przez Feela i Luke’a. – Cioty z was jedne – powiedział kanclerz, sięgając po swoją laskę. – Żeby nie dać rady komuś, kto nawet nie jest Sithem! A ten żółty miecz to ja mu zabrałem, he he. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania